Innocent No More
by Ralmy832
Summary: Prim is forced to grow up and it changes her to the core. Her world will never be the same again.


I hate my mother. In fact, I downright despise her for the way she has been living since Katniss was murdered in The Hunger Games. I know it is a terrible thing to admit. After all, she is the woman who gave birth to me, but she sure as hell did not raise me. Katniss was the head of the house when my father died.

My mom would just weep and sleep all day leaving Katniss to do everything to ensure our survival. I used to feel compassion for my mother and did not put blame on her for our terrible circumstances.

That has all changed, however. Its' been nearly one year since Katniss was slaughtered and my mother still has not gotten a job or done anything meaningful to improve our quality of life. Being 13, there are not many options available for me to work. I am still too young to be in the mines and all the shops in town are family owned and are not looking for employees. I could try to earn a living by trading on the black market, but I am terrified just to enter The Hob.

I wish my mother would demand pay for her nursing services. I could help her with that.

She is completely worthless, though. She does nothing everyday. No job. No friends. No lover. What a sad pathetic woman! She should just kill herself and get it over with.

I have been forced to grow up with no father, a murdered sister, and a helpless mother. When people see me on the street, they wonder what happened to the sweet girl. I just roll my eyes. Life has forced me to face reality and nice people never get ahead.

Yes, I am angry. I am pissed. My innocence has died and while there are many people responsible for that, my mother is definitely near the top of the list.

I try to spend most of my time out of the house so I do not have to be in my mother's company. She is so depressing to be around. She lays on the couch and watches the television, even though it is complete propaganda.

But I have to go home right now. School has ended and I was given a note that requires her signature. I take the long way home, trying to delay seeing her as much as possible. When I open the door to our pitiful excuse for a house, I see her in the rocking chair taking a nap. What a loser!

"Wake up!" I scream.

Her eyes open, terrified. "No need to give me a heart attack, dear."

"Oh, please. Just shut up and sign this piece of paper my asshole teacher gave to me." I respond.

"Language!" She sits up. "What is it?"

"I do not know. Read it for yourself and actually do something for once."

I hand over the letter and my mother reads it slowly.

"It says that your grades are slipping and you are getting into fights with the other schoolchildren. Is this true?" My mother asks.

I shrug. "Yeah, sure...perhaps. You will have to forgive me for not giving two shits about my grades. I am a little more concerned about trying to find food to eat. Studying and doing homework for some nonsense class is not going to help me in the long run."

"What is your excuse for getting into fights, huh?" My mother looks angry, which is hilarious.

"I will answer that when you explain to me what the fuck you are doing with your life. You are a lazy, neglectful parent and I should report you."

"Do not change the subject." My mother stands up in a fury.

"Well...do not fight me mother. You do not have the energy. I have to take my frustration out on someone, so I bully the annoying kids. It is not that big of a deal. Certainly not as big of a deal as a worthless parent."

"For your information, Primrose...I am starting a new job tonight." she says.

I laugh. "Oh yeah? What are you going to be doing? Prostitution?"

My mother's eyes trail off, confirming that I have hit a nerve.

"Oh my gosh! You cannot be serious! You are going to sell your body?" I yell in disbelief.

"What else am I supposed to do?" My mother has tears in her eyes.

"Oh stop crying! That is all you do. What about your nursing services?"

"I cannot charge money for that. I do that out of the goodness of my heart."

"That is because you are a fucking idiot! Charge these freeloaders!"

"I refuse to charge people for emergency health situations. It is not right."

"Are you kidding me? I will tell you what is not right! Letting me starve to death because you are too much of a pussy to ask for money in return. Selling your body to a bunch of disgusting degenerate men is not right when there are clearly better ways to make a living. You have truly surprised me, mother. You are quite possibly the biggest fool in this entire district." I retort.

"Go to your room! How dare you speak to your mother like that. I do not know what has gotten into you, but I refuse to put up with your childish attitude. I am the parent here. I except respect."

"How can I respect you, knowing that some sweaty horny peacekeeper is going to be fucking you!"

"That is it! I have had it with you. Pack your bags. I want you out of the house." My mom says.

"Good riddance, you whore!" I storm out the front door without getting my things. I do not want anything that reminds me of the torture of living with my mother. I immediately take the main road to the town. I have not really kept in touch with Madge since Katniss was brutally killed, but I am hoping she will let me stay with her for a few nights until I figure out what my next move is. Being the mayor's daughter, I am sure she has some good connections. Who knows. It is worth finding out, that's for sure...


End file.
